Silent Music Box
by cryptic-melody
Summary: One-shot. A songfic written from Hinata’s POV. It’s cute, though a little angsty, and talks about her one-sided affection toward a certain blonde-haired shinobi. Enjoy!


Music Box  
  
Summary: One-shot. A songfic written from Hinata's POV. It's cute, though a little angsty, and talks about her one-sided affection toward a certain blonde-haired shinobi. Enjoy!   
  
Author Rambles: This fic is set to take place after the Chuunin exam. Hinata is 15, and Naruto is...well, oblivious as always. ;  
  
[ ] = Hinata's inner-inner thoughts. -- -- = Flashbacks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or else the world would have already imploded from my wild implications. .   
  
Hinata sat on the edge of an old, hollowed log. It was surrounded by a dense thicket of trees, and a small lake was positioned to the far left, its crystal blue water seeming to shimmer with the setting sun. She sat hugging her knees to her chest; her long indigo tresses sprawled out across her narrow, hunched form. A distinctive longing could be seem within her vast ivory eyes, as she gazed over toward a particularly clear spot in the forest, where the vigorous motions of training highlighted a young man, his silhouette embossed by the retreating sun; shadows dancing across his lean physique. His face gleamed with a fine sheen of sweat, and cerulean eyes narrowed in concentration. As he preformed his jutsus, the man paid no heed to the small girl watching him ever so precariously. Hinata had known for years that this place was a favorite of a certain flaxen-haired shinobi; a shinobi she would love to call her own.  
  
Notice me. Take my hand... Why are we strangers when  
  
Our love is strong...  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
The words came so effortlessly to her, and her small voice sang them softly, forlornly. In her mind, the slow melodic tones of a music box echoed quietly to the haunting tune she voiced. She paused for a moment, sparing another glance at the object of her affections, noticing that he now sported only a loose pair of cargo pants, and was making his way towards her. His sky blue eyes were clouded over in exhaustion, but a serene smile graced his lips, and she felt her heart stop. "Na-Naruto-kun?" She questioned quietly, her voice sounding too soft and too timid even to her own ears. He was still advancing towards her, and her pearl eyes widened as she started up at his ethereal face; and then at his slowly retreating form as he stepped past her. She blinked in disbelief, and gathered up her small amount of courage. "Naruto-kun!" Her tone was louder now, almost in the range of what would be considered a normal volume. He froze, and she gasped softly, watching him turn slowly around, and seem to peer past her, before his eyes at last rested up on her petite form, half-hidden among the foliage. A friendly smile touched his lips and he seemed to blink innocently at her before addressing her. "Oi, Hinata-san! What are you doing out here? I almost didn't recognize you, you look sorta different." He cocked his head slightly. "Must be because it's so hard to remember your face sometimes, hehe." He walked over and patted her roughly on the shoulder, acknowledging her, but only as an acquaintance. She forced a smile on her face and gazed up at him. "Oh, I-I was just pick- picking some... herbs." She lied through her teeth, praying that he would notice, for then at least she would know he took the time to ponder her words. The blonde merely shrugged good-naturedly, however, and nodded to her nonchalantly. "Aa, okay then, well I'm gonna go cuz Iruka-sensei promised me ramen and I'm really, really hungry, so bye!" He ran off, vanishing among the greenery that surrounded her. A saddened sigh graced her lips. [Perhaps the reason why he couldn't place my face is because he hasn't acknowledged it in 3 years...] A single tear escaped her, forging a salty path down her porcelain cheek.  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall; without my wings  
  
I feel so small...l  
  
I guess I need you, baby.  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams;  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me...  
  
I guess I need you, baby.  
  
She tried to calm her tears, but they just kept falling. Slowly, each saline droplet traced her cheek, mocking her weakness. She began to feel moist all over, and wasn't sure why until she heard an ominous roll of thunder and glanced up to see the overcast sky. [The sky is crying for me...] With an ironic smirk, which did not befit her doll-like features, she gazed up at the sky, letting it engulf her body in its liquid embrace. Closing her eyes, she dared to imagine him. His laughing eyes, vibrant hair, goofy grin, steadfast determination, and his...courage. She dared to imagine, if only for this one moment of solace, his angelic eyes focused on her...The dream quickly dissipated though, as painful memories and years of watching from the outside bombarded her fragile mind.  
  
I make believe That you are here It's the only way I see clear  
  
What have I done? You seem to move uneasy...  
  
-- A seven-year-old Hinata gazed lovingly at the small golden-haired boy, who was running around outside the grounds of the Academy. Everyone was laughing and playing with their friends, save Naruto who was chasing everyone and their friends around annoying them. The young Hyuuga smiled as she looked upon him, a rosy blush gracing her cheeks, as she swung quietly on an old, wooden swing (picture the one Naruto was on during the first episode.) Suddenly Naruto, finally feeling the eyes upon him, noticed the girl at once and stalked over to her. "Hey little girl, why are you staring, huh? Are you gonna call me a monster too!?" He was on the verge of tears, not understanding why all the villagers seem to always stare at him; not knowing that it was different entirely in her case. "Well? Answer me, answer dammit!" Hinata cringed at the harsh words, blinking back tears and shaking her head rapidly as she stood up from the swing and tore across the playground. Naruto could only feel a faint pang of guild as he watched the strange girl run off, assuming she had thought him too grotesque to even acknowledge. --  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall; without my wings  
  
I feel so small...l  
  
I guess I need you, baby.  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams;  
  
I see your face, your haunting me...  
  
I guess I need you, baby.  
  
Hinata sighed as she realized all the pain she had probably inadvertently put Naruto through all these years. [It's all because of me...] A shudder racked her body at the thought that she had caused such a thing. She began to shiver violently, and whether it was from the cold onslaught of rain of her own shame, she wasn't sure. She knew that she needed to leave, however, and so placed her light jacket back over her shoulders and began the solitary trek toward the Hyuuga estate. The haunting tune once again found its way to her lips, as she sang out the quiet tones of her mental music box, her voice lost among the storm.  
  
I may have made it rain Please forgive me... My weakness caused you pain And my song's my 'sorry'.  
  
At night I pray That soon your face will fade away...  
  
As she approached her lonely part of the Hyuuga manner, her heart skipped a beat upon noticing the shadows of another knocking quietly at her door. Her eyes widened as she made out the distinctive spikes of blonde hair that jutted out of an orange raincoat, knowing all at once who it was. [But why would he want to visit me...?] She approached him slowly, and had the courage to place her hand lightly on his shoulder, causing him to jump in shock and her to gasp in surprise.  
She laughed nervously and allowed herself a gaze into his face, which was mere inches above hers. His tanned skin and telltale whisker-like scars were outlined by droplets of rain, rain which ran off his honey-hued bangs like a small fountain. His piercing, yet gentle eyes seemed at ease as always, and his lips curved into a foxy grin as he looked upon her. She inhaled sharply and was about to say something when he interjected, though not loudly at all. "Hinata-chan..." Hinata breathed in disbelief. [Hinata-chan? Could it be...?] She blinked, forcing herself to breath as he continued. "Hinata-chan...Hm, yea I guess that sounds about right. We should be on more friendly terms now, ne?" He flashed her another brilliant grin, and she stood there in stark disbelief. [But why now..?] He continued with build up excitement: "Since I'm marrying your Imouto in only 3 days!" He beamed even brighter this time, and Hinata felt a tear leak out of her eye before she had even registered his words.  
  
Marrying. Imouto. 3 days. Imouto. Little sister. MY little sister...One tear was soon followed by others as she could only stare blankly at him. [How could I not of known? Why did she keep it a secret from me!?] Hinata felt, at this time, the worst sense of betrayal, and her stomach started to feel uneasy as she tried to process his words. She forced a smile on her face by sheer will, and Naruto, not noticing her tears as they mingled with the rain, returned one to her. She quickly muttered a goodnight and scurried inside her room, locking the door and collapsing on the other side of the room in heart-wracking sobs. [Little sister...why must you be the one to capture the surreal butterfly that I alone chased for 10 years? Why...why wasn't I strong enough?] In the dull quiet of the night, Hinata numbly realized that the rain had dissipated, as had her tears. Even tears were not enough for this moment, and the sky knew it as well. In the chilled eve of a late October night, small flakes of pure white snow began cascading down from the heavens. In their wake they left a melody so soft, not even the wind could hear it; a silent music box.  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall; without my wings  
  
I feel so small...l  
  
I guess I need you, baby.  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams;  
  
I see your face, your haunting me...  
  
I guess I need you, baby...  
  
Fin  
  
That's it. ; Sorry if some of you don't like the ending, but I thought it was pretty fitting. Poor Hinata!! I love her but I just had to write this piece, as it had been floating around my mind for a while now. Oh, and the song is "Everytime" by Britney Spears. The only song of hers I will ever pledge a songfic to, because it's deserving. Well, tell me what you think, and maybe I'll write a longer fanfiction based on this idea, just lemme know And push that little button, you know you want too!! . Thanks to all who read, Ciao.  
  
cryptic-melody 


End file.
